


You Did WHAT?!

by LionRoar74



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionRoar74/pseuds/LionRoar74
Summary: Eugene finally tells Edmund and the others the story of how he died, with a little help from Rapunzel.
Relationships: Edmund & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 31





	You Did WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was going to put this in Dark Kingdom Drabbles, but thought this would be better as its own oneshot. Enjoy!

Eugene was stuck in the castle infirmary after getting injured in a skirmish with some bandits earlier that morning(Being captain of the guard sure was hectic sometimes). Luckily his father and friends had come to keep him company. "I want you to stay in here for a few hours. No buts." The doctor said as he left the room. "Don't worry, Eugene, I'm sure you'll be better in no time!" Rapunzel tried to cheer him up. "Come on, I feel fine! It's just some stitches and a sprained ankle." He complained. "Yeah, it would've been much worse if I hadn't been going that way to visit you guys and saved your ass. You're welcome." Cassandra smirked. "Thanks Dragon Lady, can I get up now?" Eugene said as he tried to get out of bed. "Oh no you don't, son. Not on my watch." Edmund gently pushed him back onto the bed. "Dad! You, too?" He groaned. "Like it or not, it's my job to worry about you." Edmund said. "We don't want your injuries to get any worse." Lance added. "He's right. We can't have Team Awesome without you." Varian agreed. "I don't want to lose you again." Rapunzel said and gave him a kiss. "You won't, Sunshine." He smiled at her. "Hold on what do you mean, again?" Edmund asked. Hamuel just squawked on his shoulder. "Oh, yeah. He died one time a few years back." Lance blurted out. "You did WHAT?!" Edmund exclaimed. "Lance! I hadn't told him yet!" Eugene groaned. "How are you alright?!" Edmund worriedly asked. "I can explain. But Blondie will have to help with some parts." Eugene replied. "Very well." Edmund sat down. "You never told me the full story. Can we hear, too?" Varian asked. "How about us?" Angry added. "Sure, why not?" Eugene cleared his throat. "This..is the story of how I died. It's also the story of how I met Rapunzel." Pascal squeaked indignantly from said princess' shoulder. "And Pascal." He added as the little chameleon nodded. 

"You all probably know the beginning of the story. Sundrop fell and became magic flower which creepy old Gothel used to keep herself young, Queen got sick, King used flower to heal her, Queen had Rapunzel who had the flower's magic in her hair, Gothel stole Rapunzel and locked her in the tower for eighteen long years, yadda yadda yadda. Now her real parents would send up flying lanterns every year on her birthday in hope she'd come home, and she really wanted to see the lanterns, and not just from her tower window. But Gothel would never ever let her outside." "Aww, that's sad." Red commented. "Where do you come in?" Edmund asked. 'I'm getting there. The day before her birthday, The Stabbingtons and I snuck into the palace and stole her crown." Eugene continued. "Those two cretins from the sash incident?" Edmund wondered. "Yep, that's them. Anyways, I ditched them in the forest, but the guards were still on my trail. Some trees blocked most of them, but the captain still followed me. I grabbed a vine, swung around and knocked him of his horse intending to ride it and get away. Unfortunately for me, that horse was Max, and he wouldn't let me get away with my satchel so easily." "That's Max for ya." Angry said as said horse neighed happily. "We tussled for a while and fell off a cliff. I landed by a curtain of vines and went through to hide. That's when I accidentally found the tower. I climbed up thinking no one was home and entered. My vision went dark and I fell unconscious just a minute after." 

"I later found out that it was due to Rapunzel whacking me in the head with her frying pan." Everyone winced at that. "Sorry." Said Rapunzel. "I'll do this part. After I knocked him out, I examined him a little bit, but he opened his eye, so I had to hit him again. Gothel wasn't home, so I shoved him in my closet. It took a few tries, but I got him to stay in there." She explained. "Which explains all the bruises I had later." Eugene added. Everyone else laughed. "I noticed the crown in the satchel, but didn't know what it was. I tried a few things with it before placing it on my head. But Gothel came back just then, so I hid it and the satchel in a nearby pot. I tricked her into leaving to get me a special paint and let him out once she was gone. I used my hair to tie him to a chair and Pascal stuck his tongue in Eugene's ear to wake him up." Rapunzel continued. "Bleaugh!" Varian gagged. "Alright Blondie, I'll take it from here. Once I woke up and told her I didn't want her hair, I asked where my satchel was. She told me she'd hid it somewhere I'd never find it. I said it was in the pot and she knocked me out a third time and re-hid it. We eventually made a deal that she'd give me my satchel back after I took her to the lanterns. So, off we went. After an encounter with a bunny, I took her to the Snuggly Duckling to try and scare her back to the tower. At first, the Pub Thugs wanted to turn me in for the money, but Rapunzel convinced them otherwise and they started talking about their dreams. Hook Hand wanted to be a pianist, Big Nose wanted a girlfriend, and so on. But then Max and the guards crashed the party, so we went through the trapdoor to the dam. They followed us, and a skirmish involving a frying pan and swinging on hair ensued.The dam broke because Max used one of the supports to make a bridge, and Rapunzel and I got trapped in a cave that was rapidly filling up with water." "How did you get out of that one?" Red asked. "We thought we wouldn't. I told her my real name, well, what I thought was my real name, was Eugene and she told me her hair glows when she sings. She then sang part of the song just as the water went over our heads. Her hair lit up like the sun, and revealed a loose rock, which we dug through and shot out into the river." Eugene answered her question. "What do you mean, what you thought was your real name?" Lance asked. "According to my dad, my real name is...Horace." He groaned. Cass immediately burst out laughing. "I don't see what's so bad about that name. I think it's quite fitting for a prince." Edmund said. 

Hamuel squawked. "Are you going to finish the story?" Lance asked. "Yeah, Horace, finish the story!" Cass snickered. Eugene gave her a stink eye and continued. "I had cut my hand on a rock in the cave, so she used her hair to heal it. I was a little freaked out. The next morning, I was rudely awakened by Max trying to drag me away. Rapunzel calmed him down and got him to let me stay with her for the day. We got to the kingdom and after she got her hair braided, did some dancing and sightseeing. Soon, it was time to get on the boat.The lanterns started to appear, and she was happy to finally live her dream. It was then we realized we'd fallen in love with each other, and went in for a kiss." "Aww." Red smiled. "Eww." Angry grimaced. "But just as we were about to, I saw the Stabbingtons on the bank. I apologized for ditching them and gave them the crown.But they were in with Gothel, and made it look like I took the crown and ran, making Rapunzel let her take her back to the tower. I got arrested and thrown in jail, and was going to be hanged." "Hanged?! They were going to hang a prince?" Edmund said, shocked. "They didn't know I was a prince, Dad. As I was saying, I would've been hanged had Max not brought the Pub Thugs to bust me out. Once I was free, I rode Max as fast as he could go to the tower to save Rapunzel." Eugene explained. "Okay, my turn. While he was with the Pub Thugs, I was in my bedroom at the tower. I was looking at the sun design on the little flag Eugene had given me when I noticed the same symbol in many of my various paintings. Suddenly I had a vision of the king and queen standing over me, and I realized I was the lost princess. I confronted Gothel, who confirmed it. I refused to ever let her use my hair again, and she chained me up." Rapunzel added. "That's just mean!" Varian exclaimed, and Ruddiger chittered in agreement. "Back to me. I got to the tower and climbed up Rapunzel's hair, but was shocked to find her tied up. I didn't see Gothel come up behind me, and by the time Rapunzel tried to warn me, she stabbed me and hit several important things, causing me to fall to the floor in pain." "Oh my god! I swear that wench who dared to stab my boy will be dead meat, I tell you! Dead meat!" Edmund exclaimed in fury. 

"Yeah, she already is. Rapunzel made a deal with Gothel that if she was allowed to heal me, she would go with her and never try to escape. But before she could, I used a shard of the broken mirror to cut her hair, losing its power and causing Gothel to rapidly age until she fell out the window and turned to dust. Then I died in Rapunzel's arms." Eugene reassured his dad that Gothel was dead. "Oh, okay. But if she were still alive, I would've gladly sent Hector after her, no questions asked. Anyway, how did you live?" Edmund commented. "I sang the song one last time, and I cried as I did. There was some magic left in my tears, which brought him back to life. But it left a scar where the dagger hit, on his right side just below the ribs." Rapunzel explained. "May I see?" Edmund asked. Eugene moved his shirt to reveal said scar. "Oh, son.." Edmund gasped as he gently touched the thin white line. "Hey, I'm all right. After that, we went to the castle and got reunited with her parents and had a week-long party which I don't remember most of." "Uh Eugene, was that because it was a crazy week, which it was, or because you had a little too much alcohol and got drunk?" Cass asked with her trademark smirk. "Okay, I did have some alcohol and was a little tipsy, but nowhere near THAT tipsy. It was mostly the first one." Eugene admitted. "All right everyone out, he needs rest!" The doctor came back in. "See you later!" Varian called as they left. "Have a nice nap, Eugene." Rapunzel kissed him as she left. "Son..I'm so sorry for sending you away those years ago. I thought that would keep you safe from the moonstone. I didn't want to do it after I lost your mother..and believe me when I say she would've taken that story much worse than I did." Edmund apologized. "It's okay, dad. I forgive you." Eugene hugged him. "You get your rest now, all right?" Edmund smiled and ruffled Eugene's hair. "All right. Goodnight, Dad." He yawned. "Goodnight, son." Edmund pulled the covers over his now-asleep son and kissed his head. As he left, Edmund knew that no matter how old his son got or what he chose to do with his life, he would always be his little Horace to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and/or leave kudos!


End file.
